


You Belong With Me

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin watched Eren and Levi's relationship grow and all he could think was 'you belong with me'. [Based on "You Belong With Me" by "Taylor Swift".]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

Armin watched from his window where he could see his childhood friend walking back and forth, on the phone with his boyfriend, Levi, who was upset with him. Armin only knew that it was something Eren said. Armin sighed with sadness, looking down at his notes, practically hearing the screaming from the other house. 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Eren yelled. “You’re not the boss of me!”

Armin looked back up when he heard Eren throw the phone on his bed and seeth. Armin slid his notes to the side and stood up, determined to make his friend feel better. Armin held up a sign to see if Eren was okay.

‘You alright?’ It read. Eren just smiled and held up another sign.

‘Tired of drama and this bullshit.’ He gave Armin a look as if he was completely done.

‘That sucks. I’m sorry. :(‘ Armin responded, making a frown. Eren just shrugged as if saying he was use to it. Armin went to write more, feeling himself building up courage to do so. He started writing ‘I love you’ and went to show Eren only to find his curtains blocking Eren’s room window and Eren gone. Armin looked down with sorrow and held up his sign anyways, hoping Eren would come back. Unfortunately he never did. Armin walked over to his mirror and stared at himself, not seeing why Eren couldn’t see that he was always there for him. That he would always be there for him. At some point in time, Levi would not. Armin wished he was the guy Eren would be into but sadly, Eren was oblivious to the slightly younger male’s feelings. Armin just hoped Eren would learn that he belonged with him.

* * *

Armin was sitting on a bench, book in hand as he read. Armin was so engrossed in his book, he barely noticed Eren walk out of his house and towards the blonde. Armin glanced up and he felt his cheeks flush at Eren’s presence. Eren wasn’t wearing anything special, just some blue jeans and a long sleeve beige shirt fashioned with brown sneakers. Armin quickly sat his book down and watched Eren sit beside him, smile on his face.

“Hey there.” Eren greeted. Armin smiled and fidgeted nervously, big blue eyes holding so much happiness just to be next to him.

“Hey!” Armin felt a hair go into his face from the Autumn wind and he went to reach up for it only to have Eren push it behind his ear before he got the chance. Armin blushed and looked at Eren dreamily.

“You look cute today.” Eren complimented. Armin looked down at himself and seen he was wearing what he usually wore. A simple grey sweater with some jeans and black shoes. Armin wasn’t up for being high up in fashion.

“Thanks.” Armin and Eren kept talking and before they knew it, 30 minutes went by of laughing and teasing, even joking.

“When I was playing football, we only had ten seconds left, right? Jean threw me the ball and I nearly missed it but caught it and got us the winning touchdown!”

“That’s amazing!” Armin congratulated, listening to every word Eren spoke. He was truly interested in what Eren had to say. Armin saw the way Eren smiled, the Eren Jaeger smile that he hadn’t seen in a while. Armin knew Eren had the brightest smile he ever seen. Armin opened his mouth to say more but couldn’t when a blue car pulled up with Levi driving. Levi looked like he couldn’t care less but gestured Eren into the car. Armin could only sit helpless and watch as Eren stood up and jumped into the car. Levi leaned over and kissed Eren, making sure Armin could get a perfect view. Armin saw the way Levi’s eyes shined It was clear as day. He might as well of spelt ‘stay away from Eren’ in big black market. Armin knew it wasn’t fair. He knew Eren better than that. What was he doing with a man like that? He didn’t want to watch his friend get heartbreak. It was only a matter of time before Eren wouldn't be so dense and notice the person he was with wasn’t for him. Eren belonged with Armin. He just needed to see that.

* * *

Armin sat on the bleachers, watching Eren play football. He always enjoyed seeing his best friend win against the Titans. It was such a joy seeing that huge smile on the brunette’s face, the crowd jumping wild for him and the team. When the game was nearly over, a few seconds remaining. Armin watched on of the quarterbacks, Connie, throw Eren the ball to which he caught. The time ticked away as Eren bolted to the other team’s side. He was almost there. Right before the buzzer rang, Eren got a touchdown. The crowd went wild, Armin the loudest of them all. Armin looked down below to see Eren running up to Levi only Levi wasn’t along. Levi had a hand on the Captain’s chest, whispering flirtatious words into the blonde’s ear. Armin knew who Levi was flirting with and of course it had to be Erwin.

“W-What’s going on?” Eren asked. Levi looked past Erwin to see Eren walking up to them. “You’re suppose to be with me!”

“Well things change.” Levi shrugged, small smirk on his lips. Eren growled low in his throat.

“You know what, whatever! Have fun with Erwin!”

Eren stormed past them, anger and fury present on his face. Armin longed to be down there with his friend to comfort him but with the crowd spreading out to either go home or party for the win the Survey Corps, the football team, it was nearly impossible to make it down there. Eren just kept walking, ruffling his hair and not looking back.

Armin couldn’t help but mumbled to himself. “You belong with me…”

* * *

Prom arrived quicker than it should’ve. Armin looked over at Eren’s house, seeing the male that took his breath away was wearing a tux and already getting his notebook. Armin instantly grabbed his own, prepared to write back once Eren was done writing.

‘Are you going tonight?’ Eren wrote.

‘No, I’m going to study.’ Armin held up his sign. Eren’s face fell and he glanced to the ground for a second before picking up his pen and writing as fast as he could.

‘Wish you were!’ Eren gave Armin suplicated eyes. Armin just giggled slightly, observing Eren when he walked out the door with slouched shoulders. It broke Armin’s heart seeing his friend look so down. Armin’s mind was already made up before he had a chance to think about it. He looked down at the one note he tried to show Eren. The one that said he loved the boy. Armin stood up and walked to his closet, his secret tux he bought in advance hung there neatly. He never planned on going to prom but if his best friend wanted him there, he’d sure as hell go. He strode to the bathroom to get change and get ready for the dance. He would be there for Eren. Even if Eren didn’t want him too.

* * *

When Armin walked into the gym where the prom was being held, everyone stared at him. They stopped what they were doing and watched as Armin walked in like a god. Armin felt his cheeks heat, noticing several eyes looking at him. But he didn’t care. He had a mission. And that mission was to find Eren. He didn’t have to look too far because when Eren saw everyone looking at something, he turned his head as well. Eren’s eyes widen, contemplated Armin walk through a path the other students had made. Armin was in a regular tux that suited him just right. Eren’s lips curved up into a smile, watching his blonde best friend walk through the crowd of people. Armin swallowed down any nerves he felt boil up and Eren seemed to start heading towards him. But before he got very far, Levi was grabbing onto the brunette’s arm, tugging him towards her way.

“Where are you going, idiot? Come dance with me.” Levi hissed, tugging a little bit harder. Eren looked at Levi for a second then back at Armin.

“Go find another guy.” Was all Eren said before ripping his arm out of Levi’s and moving faster towards Armin.

“What?!” Levi scoffed, surprise and rage present on his face. Eren just ignored him and by the time Eren reached Armin, everybody was doing their own thing once again. Eren looked Armin up and down, taking in the beauty of Armin. Eren looked at Armin’s hands when he noticed they were holding something. Armin unfolded the note he brought with him for Eren to see, his cheeks turning a brighter red as he looked into those vibrant turquoise eyes.

‘I love you.’

Armin’s eyes held surprise when Eren reached into his tux pocket and pulled out a similar note. Armin thought he was living into a fairy tale right now. It felt unreal and he couldn’t believe this was happening right now when he looked at Eren’s note.

‘I love you.’

Eren advanced to Armin who was slowly joining him.

“What?!” Levi’s yell of unbelievably angry went on deaf ears and he flounced back to his friends. Despite his incredible loud shout, Eren and Armin didn’t even notice him take his leave. Eren and Armin didn’t mind anyone was watching when they were extremely close.

“You belong with me.” Armin whispered before Eren captured his soft pink lips with his own rough ones. It started out gentle and passionate, taking Armin’s breath away like a punch. Armin moved his arms around Eren’s neck while Eren placed his arms on Armin’s slim waist. The world froze around them and all they could care about was themselves at the moment. Eren sucked Armin’s lip harder than he needed too but Armin didn’t mind. Armin was the first to pull away, cheeks tinted pink with a loving smile. Eren smirked before pulling Armin back into another kiss, not caring what onlookers thought of them and focused on the little blonde in front of him.

When they pulled away this time, it was Eren who spoke first. “You belong with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote another Eremin story! Sorry if it sucks. I honestly wrote it in an hour since I got excited. I was on YouTube watching Eremin stories when I came across and YouTube video of "Eremin - You Belong With Me" and I read through the comments. I decided to write one just for them even if it wasn't a personal request! Sorry for any typos you find in advance. Also, I know I based this whole story on pretty much the music video but I did try to change it up a bit.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~XoKris10oX~  
> [Also, got nothing against Levi but I thought he'd probably work for this story. Sorry to all the Levi fans out there!]


End file.
